fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
White Dragon Slayer Magic (Wyvern 0m3g4)
White Dragon Slayer Magic (白の滅竜魔法 Haku no Metsuryū Mahō) is a form of Caster Magic, Lost Magic and Dragon Slayer Magic which was meant to slay White Dragons with the power of light. It is used by Gilgamesh Prime, and taught to him by the White Dragon, Phos. Description White Dragon Slayer Magic, much like its brethren Dragon Slayer Magics, focuses on the ability to alter its caster's body into that of a White Dragon's. By doing so, Gilgamesh gains lungs capable of unleashing light from his mouth, scales hard enough to resist the concussive blasts of light and the heat generated from them, and claws that can generate and control light from his body. Unlike traditional Light Magic however, Gilgamesh's light is described as "holy" and "pure," and it contains enough potential power to kill White Dragons, if used properly. With this magic at his disposal, Gilgamesh primarily uses it for fighting and enhancing his physical strikes. His spells can range from offensive, to defensive, and even to supportive or evasive if need be; depending on the situation at hand. Even though he mostly uses it in combat, Gil can be surprisingly clever enough to rely on his magic when not fighting, such as by destroying obstacles in his path or helping him travel vast distances. The light created by White Dragon Slayer Magic possesses two key traits, aside from its purity and holiness. First is its brightness. With it, Gilgamesh can easily blind those around him with a dazzling flash of light, or even illuminate otherwise pitch black locations. Another quality to his light is that of its heat, which Gil uses far more often than its brightness. By generating an intense enough level of heat, Gilgamesh has shown to be capable of simultaneously burning and piercing almost anything his light comes into contact with. Even without the piercing effects of Light Magic, Gil can still rely on the heat produced from his light to burn anyone or anything he comes into contact with. Given how fast light moves, this also adds a layer of swiftness to Gil's repertoire of spells and fighting techniques. Thanks to this, Gilgamesh is incredibly fast on his feet, and can also launch a rapid volley of light spells in a few minutes. When at its strongest, Gilgamesh's White Dragon Slayer Magic has the potential to fire massive lasers and spheres of light, ensuing in catastrophic amounts of damage. Aside from raw destructive power, the light created from White Dragon Slayer Magic has been used for more inventive means. Beyond simply lighting up dark rooms and blinding others, the light produced from Gil's body can be used to help propel him over unimaginable distances, via lasers. This creates an artificial form of flying for the young mage, albeit it also makes it hard for him to control himself in midair; making this a risky trick to pull off. He can also just as likely transform his body into light for various purposes, whether it's his whole body or just fragments of it. This not only grants temporary intangibility for Gilgamesh, as light is difficult to physically interact with, but it also allows him to more properly control his blinding speed when he moves; such as by transforming his arms into light for rapid fire punches, or quickly dashing off in a ray of light towards a far off location. Additionally, with enough power and effort, the light emanating off of Gilgamesh can be bent in just such a way, that he can appear to be invisible to those he wishes to hide from. Aside from generating light, Gilgamesh can also consume his own element in order to replenish his physical and magical stamina. In his case, this means eating anything colored white, instead of light itself. This can range from eating rice, vanilla ice cream and white chalk, to something like white paint as well. Since he cannot eat light, that means he lacks the typical Dragon Slayer trait of eating a similar element created from an opposing mage. Therefore, Gil not only cannot eat his own magically created light, but he also cannot eat the light created from others. On top of this, he is also restricted from eating light produced from mages more powerful than himself, such as light generated from Light God Slayer Magic. The aforementioned traits, while impressive on their own, can be even further strengthened through the use of enhancements such as White Drive and Dragon Force. Spells Basic Spells *'White Dragon's Roar' (白竜の咆哮 Hakuryū no Hōkō): Gilgamesh's version of the standard Dragon's Roar spell. Much like Sting's White Dragon's Roar, Gil summons up light energy into his mouth; after which, he fires it in the form of a compressed laser, which gouges through nearly anything in its way. *'White Dragon's Knuckle Bolt' (白竜のナックルボルト Hakuryū no Nakkuru Boruto): Perhaps considered to be Gilgamesh's signature spell, the young Dragon Slayer will entirely coat one of his hands in a sphere of light. Once fully charged, he will swing his hand outward in a punching motion, which releases the light as a moderately sized laser. The attack seems to be more powerful than that of White Dragon's Roar, given its increased width and size. "Bolt" appears to have been thrown into the spell's name, as a reference to the concept of smiting. In ancient times, it was believed the gods could deliver lightning and meteors from the sky to kill any human or creature that dared to upset them. This seems to play up not only Gil's White Dragon Slayer Magic, but his wild ambitions to become God. **'White Dragon's Double Knuckle Bolt' (白竜の倍増ナックルボルト Hakuryū no Baizō Nakkuru Boruto): A much more powerful variation of the White Dragon's Knuckle Bolt. It's charged in much the same manner as its previous incarnation, only now with two fists being cloaked in light, as opposed to one at a time. Gilgamesh then thrusts both hands out in unison, creating an even bigger beam than his usual Knuckle Bolt. Needless to say, this also creates far more damage than White Dragon's Knuckle Bolt. And while it isn't mandatory to perform the spell, Gil seems to have a habit of pressing his knuckles against one another as he initiates the spell. **'White Dragon's Meteor Knuckle Bolt' (白竜の流星ナックルボルト Hakuryū no Ryūsei Nakkuru Boruto): Executed in much the same fashion as White Dragon's Knuckle Bolt, Gil builds up light in one of his hands before firing it at his opponent. In this case however, Gilgamesh will get in close to his opponent and deliver a punch with his cloaked fist before unleashing the laser at point blank range. This not only does the same damage as to be expected of from White Dragon's Knuckle Bolt, but it adds a small amount of extra damage, thanks to the initial punch beforehand. Also, the spell's reference to meteors may allude to the strength of a large meteor collision, the sight of a meteor burning up as it falls through the atmosphere, and as a form of reference to divine retribution. *'White Dragon's Meteor Knuckle Shower' (白竜の流星ナックルシャワー Hakuryū no Ryūsei Nakkuru Shawā): Forming balls of light around both his fists, Gilgamesh will proceed to throw punches from a distance, which propels the light around his fists forward. This results in a continuous bombardment of small spheres of light, which pepper the opponent with relentless explosions. While the damage may be small on its lonesome, the build up of continuous damage from Gil's light can steadily wear down all but the toughest of opponents, leading to unexpected massive damage over time. The name and appearance of the spell seem to be a reference towards meteor showers; a phenomenon where multiple meteors will fall through the Earth's atmosphere and burn up from the friction, producing a stunning light show of "falling stars." *'White Dragon's Flying Bolt' (白竜の飛ぶボルト Hakuryū no Tobu Boruto): As he prepares the spell, Gil's body will begin to softly radiate with a cloak of white light. Once ready, Gilgamesh will propel himself at maximum speed, performing a full body tackle in midair whilst in the middle of a laser; effectively making himself a human projectile. The cause of Gil's charge can vary; be it being thrown by teammates, launched from afar, leaping at foes, or propelling himself with lasers produced by his feet, which seem to be his fastest means of transport. Not only does this spell harm foes with the laser itself, but with the powerful collision created by Gil's body ramming into them. Anything not pierced by Gil will force the laser to expand and explode; creating massive damage in its wake. While Gilgamesh apparently shows no signs of harm from his own laser nor the explosion, he can still be injured if he collides with someone or something tougher than he is. Additionally, it's been shown that the spell has a gaping weakness in its design. As Gil cannot turn on a dime when in mid-flight, he is susceptible to counterattacks before his spell is done, and he cannot seemingly home in on opponents who dodge the attack. To make up for this, Gilgamesh puts careful emphasis on the speed of his technique; to ensure the success of his spell, and to prevent unnecessary harm to himself or others. **'White Dragon's Skull' (白竜の頭蓋骨 Hakuryū no Zugaikotsu): An improvised form of White Dragon's Flying Bolt. Lacking the aforementioned glow of light around his body this time around, Gilgamesh will still charge recklessly toward his target with abandon as always. In this case however, he opts not to cover himself in a laser, and to rely more on a more brutish headbutt. As a result, it's far weaker than the Flying Bolt, but it's also much safer to Gil and his surroundings. Advanced Spells Trivia Category:Caster Magic Category:Lost Magic Category:Slayer Magic Category:Dragon Slayer Magic Category:Author-Exclusive Content Category:Wyvern 0m3g4